The Thalmor Dossiers
by MightyMerlin
Summary: Due to popular requests, here are the thoughts of the Thalmor and the nefarious way they control the world in which Morgan Aurelius lives within. Multipart miniseries (not required to read the main fanfictions but there WILL BE SPOILERS :D) Fem!Dragonborn and others featured...
1. Thalmor Dossiers: Introduction

**AN: Had a fair few requests from you amazing readers who asked if I could write something from the point of view of the Thalmor, just to see how seriously they are taking Morgan as a threat, not to mention anyone else of interest who happens to be walking around at the time :)**

**I will try and get the dates right so you know when the dossiers take place, but as a whole, many of them will occur two years after Miraak is defeated, but again, I will hopefully get the dates correct so no-one gets confused by my ramblings.**

**Working on the second part right now, so this is just the intro :) Thanks for reading and feel free to ask me for anything you may have questions about :D**

* * *

The following pages are for the eyes and attention of her Glorious Herself ONLY. Any other person besides the Glorious One found perusing these documents will be subject to re-education, Sload feeding duties and execution by Elite command. Due to the nature of these documents, only myself and my subjects which gather the data within are allowed to add additional data should they arise.

All hail the Glorious One. All hail Herself!

-_Head Archivist Lovilas_

* * *

My Lady, I must thank you for allowing me and my subordinates to write the following reports within these pages. After what has happened in recent years, I find it fitting that our focus should shift towards determining just how dangerous the following people can possibly be. In my three hundred years, I have met and heard of many individuals and members of many organisations, but I feel as though the following are without a doubt, the most destructive and dangerous that the Thalmor face in this age.

My current team of eighteen are up to the task you have set us My Lady, and I am hopeful that our information will lead to victory over the lesser races.

As you are aware, most of our information comes from either our own spies, but there will also be eye witness accounts and testimonies from other, less important individuals. Have no fear, we extracted the information and disposed of them and left no trails leading back to us.

Every person and organisation will include personal details, fighting prowess and how they compare to our Elites, as well as how effective an attack could be on us directly or indirectly (the Dark Brotherhood being a prime example of this). We will also include possible responses to such theoretical attacks, in the hope that they can be stopped before anything serious may become of it.

Lastly, we have 'employed' other lesser races to gather data for us, which include the Morag Tong, the few disgruntled survivors of the Sinking of Solstheim and also notes and letters passed on from information brokers across Tamriel, many of which are able to keep tabs on certain individuals until the time that Her Glorious One chooses to act upon.

The team and I feel as though we should start with one of the top three most dangerous people that threaten our way of thinking. The Last Dragonborn, Morgan Lucinda Aurelius...


	2. Thalmor Dossiers: Morgan Aurelius

**AN: Thanks for the interest in this series, hopefully this will give you an idea of others to follow :D**

* * *

Date:** 4E 210, Morning Star**

Glorious One, within these pages hold all the information we have regarding the Last Dragonborn. As mentioned in the opening page, the data within should be taken with a little scepticism (as the destruction of an island such as Solstheim is rather far-fetched, even for those with devastating power such as this target)

As always, your humble servant,

-_Head Archivist Lovilas_

* * *

_Name_:_ Morgan Lucinda Aurelius_

_Nicknames/Alias: The Last Dragonborn, Dovahkiin, Thuri, The Bloody Shadow, The Darkness Incarnate_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Age: 28 (halted at 26 due to what appears to be a strain of Sanguinare Vampiris) Note: The Dragonborn was turned by a Daughter of Coldharbour so the precise type of blood strain is unknown)_

_Race/Gender: Breton Female_

_Distinguishing features: Blazing orange irises, pale skin, twin sets of fangs; all common indications of vampiric infection. Crude conversationist and extremely quick to anger._

_**Fighting Prowess Ratings**_

_Stealth: 100 (VoidWalker, impossible to trace whenever she enters that realm: another tie to the Dark Brotherhood)_

_Melee Combat: 84_

_Magic: 82_

_Misc.: Transformative ability into a Dragon/Vampire Lord hybrid (increase melee and magical ability +20) Individual knows multiple combat types of Akaviri origin as well as assassination techniques identified as Shadowscale in nature. Also note that she has full mastery of the Nord art known as the 'thu'um'. (texts found within the ruins of Blades temples across Tamriel describe just how devastating ancient practitioners of this Art could be. If the Dragonborn has met or even surpassed that level, then I request she be reclassified into the same bracket as the Dark Mistress)_

_Weaponry: Single long blade handcrafted by unknown means_

_Dimensions: 4'2" length, approx. 3lb_

_Note: This weapon has been able to slice through a dragon's neck in a single stroke. While much of this can be attributed to her raw strength, the bones of a dragon have withstood dozens of hand to hand strikes from other vampiric races before breaking. _  
_(Additional note: My Lady, this blade has been cursed with the ability to steal the life force and soul of a wielder who is not affiliated to the Dragonborn. The process takes four seconds. Remarkable...)_

_**Background**_

Morgan Lucinda Aurelius was born within the rather pathetic walls of Bruma, Cyrodiil. The date listed is 4E 380, although there are disagreements about this due to the general incompetence of the human clerks at that time. Her mother is none other than Lilith Aurelius, a being who has been on our most wanted lists for over 20 years. Her father was believed to be a part of the Cyrodiilic branch of the notorious Thieves Guild and was instrumental in the release of three hundred and six captives during the Great War.

In her early years, she was nothing of importance. A regular human female with little ambition. All that changed when Lady Sulandril discovered the girl had a ridiculous amount of power at the young age of ten. As you are aware, her training began shortly afterwards, learning about magic in a proper manner, always being pushed to the brink of exhaustion.

Needless to say, the training worked rather well, as she still holds the records for power and control among the lesser races and was even a match for some of our illustrious Elites at that time. Her father was disposed of during that time, and she is none the wiser as to our involvement. At the age of sixteen, we issued an arrest warrant on her mother, who fled shortly before we could intercept her.

Three years later, she killed two highly decorated warriors and fled north towards Skyrim, somehow avoiding three dozen patrols before crossing the border and out of our immediate reach. Be aware that Lilith Aurelius was instrumental in this attempt, yet her true involvement is currently unknown.

My Lady, I shall save you the details of her 'rise' as Dragonborn, as they have been well documented already, but I can share that during that time, she conversed with Alduin on more than one occasion. Perhaps there is more to learn between the two, but I digress.

Two years later, she discovered and was turned by an ancient Volkihar vampire, estimated to be well over four thousand years of age. We have no details as to why this happened, yet we know that both of them share a common bond that we believe to be unbreakable and they are able to sense each other's thoughts, no matter the distance.

Her turning into the undead increased her power, magical skill and combat awareness by a great margin, and she currently seems unstoppable in single combat; Ulfric Stormcloak was killed by a single blow to the head with nothing more than her fist, a feat even one of those disgusting giants would find impossible.

During her travels as a vampire, she then defeated a powerful Volkihar Lord in combat and passed on the responsibility to that of the daughter of Lord Harkon (a being we had dealings with hundreds of years ago, as you are aware). Soon afterwards, she even managed to bring back the previously deceased mother, Valerica. We only know this from sending 'volunteers' into Oblivion, and we now know that Valerica was in Coldharbour and that Morgan Aurelius spent over a month in Azura's realm to recuperate from the ordeal.

_(Insert: My Lady, Coldharbour is a foul place where none of our volunteers returned intact or even at all. The chances of the Dragonborn entering and leaving that place with her life and sanity simply cannot be explained)_

And then we come to what came next. We lost twelve warships when Solstheim sank, yet we know it was not the island sinking that destroyed the fleet, but a group of ships that were Tsaesci in nature. These ships gathered the survivors of the inhabitants and left them with one ship to return to Windhelm with a message. The message went as follows:

_We know the DragonBlood lives once more and we know she is all that stands between the elves and the rest of you. We know she lives in the shadows and that she commands the Ancient Ones. And lastly, we know that you are about to turn on her for your own ends. Do not deny what is obvious. Should any harm come to her or her kin, then we have no choice but to offer her a chance to live outside the fickle nature that you all seem to share. If that means we must cut away the rot, then that is what we shall do. This is your only warning._

Note: Akaviri invasion simply cannot be allowed, their armies vastly outnumber ours by a factor of five to one, and that does not include the slave armies that they maintain. Further investigation into the Tsaesci have begun.

Of course, after the failure of the First and Second Light battalions in what should have been a simple conquest of the barbarians, the lesser races did indeed turn on their 'heroine', something which has had negative impacts on every other province for different reasons, most of which are due to the sheer fanaticism of the worshippers of the False God, Talos.

Out of all the provinces, only High Rock and Hammerfell seem to have a positive outlook on the Dragonborn, while others (which include Skyrim) see her as nothing more than an opportunist and an outsider.

Speaking of which, the next set of data is rather amazing and worrying, My Lady. The Dragonborn had great wealth up until her battle with Miraak yet the sheer amount is simply mind boggling.

Below is the total amount seized by the 'noble' Nords from the Dragonborn:

-1,223,788 septims (the amount taken from the homes owned in every city that she owned, as well as what she had stashed inside her home)

-Approx. 3 tonnes of crafting materials (Please note that Dragon bones and scales were NOT included. A would-be thief attempted to steal a bone from her home soon after the rest of the materials was seized, only to be found in pieces outside his home the very next morning)

-Buildings in Riften, Markarth, Windhelm, Whiterun and two half-built land plots near Falkreath and Morthal returned to the Jarls (with the exception of Falkreath which is now a bandit stronghold comprised of 1200 bandits and Morthal, which is now overrun by Frostbite spiders; these have been claimed by the current High Queen of Skyrim, Elisif)

-Eleven carts of weaponry and armour, mostly steel or elven in nature.

-Multiple Daedric artefacts which are now housed deep within the Vaults of Solitude

As you can see, the Dragonborn had immense wealth before these reparations came due (amusing seeing as most of the damage caused to Skyrim was by magical means from both sides than that of her raw power), and since then, she has not been seen in public. As a result, the economy has crashed several times since and strange disappearances of many political figures has followed.

_(Insert: My Lady, this is the work of the Dark Brotherhood, an organisation that we believe the Dragonborn is involved with yet no evidence exists to support this. We shall have more information of the guild of assassins as soon as we are able)_

One final thing to note is that the Dragonborn is currently the 'Queen' of the dragon race (although direct translations are closer to that of 'Ruler') and that her word is law to them; since her disappearance from public view, the dragons have left Skyrim en masse to parts unknown and leaving Skyrim utterly defenceless to bandits, necromancers etc. (The Dragonborn frequently used them to clear out camps over the last year and brought crime down to approx. 3% The current rate is now estimated to be 66% and climbing rapidly)

However, the large dragon identified as 'Odahviing' has been sighted many times over the last two years, which begs the question; Why has he remained behind when the rest left the province? We shall have answers soon, My Lady.

_**Notable Adversaries**_

_-The Thalmor (Please be aware that the 'waiting game' will not work in this case as she will outlive even the healthiest elf due to her nature. A more direct approach may be needed._

_-Stormcloak Remnants (Mostly those who believe in the words of Ulfric Stormcloak, although thus far, none of these individuals have taken action against the Dragonborn. Perhaps we could use these rouge elements to draw her out?_

_-Alduin, The World Eater? (We are unsure about this as she has talked to him in the past without entering combat, and from what we learned from the fragmented soul of Miraak, she spoke to Him after Solstheim sank into the waves yet before she returned to Skyrim)_

_-Emperor Amaund Motierre (Somehow, she found out about the offer we made to this individual and announced her cessation from the Empire. While that could be interpreted as a good thing, I fear that this will only give her the freedom she needs to begin clandestine operations against us. This human will need to be guarded constantly, My Lady)_

_**Notable Allies**_

_-Serana Volkihar (A powerful necromancer and a Daughter of Coldharbour, this person is considered to be equally as dangerous than the Dragonborn, perhaps even more so; I shall explain is the next dossier)_

_-Odahviing 'Winged Snow Hunter' (This dragon was none other than Alduin's chief lieutenant during the Dragon Wars according to ancient records within the Tower, yet he changed his allegiance to that of the Last Dragonborn around 4E 202 and has never left her side since that time. Classified as a 'Legendary' dragon, this beast should be considered extremely dangerous to all personnel)_

_-Balgruuf the Greater (Current Jarl of Whiterun despite our assassination attempt, this Jarl has pledged himself to the Dragonborn despite the way she was treated by the majority of the citizens he rules over. Another possible way to draw her out, perhaps...)_

_-Shea of Markarth (Somehow, a Forsworn leader managed to gain the title of Jarl and even more strangely, she follows to words of the High Queen with no resistance. Scouts have been sent to High Rock to begin operations from the western borders, with your Grace' Blessing)_

_-High Queen Elisif the Fair (This young lady is not to be underestimated any longer. Being responsible for the death of Elenwen and somehow having gained the full trust of the Dragonborn, the young queen has enough political and personal power to be a major threat, especially to the puppet Emperor)_

_**Current whereabouts**_

_The location of Morgan Aurelius is currently unknown, as we believe that Blood Magic has hidden for home from view, either via scrying or by visual means. The home itself is believed to be somewhere between Whiterun and Dawnstar, although the locals seem to have 'forgotten' precisely as to where. After multiple testing, we found trace elements of a rare flower only found native to the swamps of Black Marsh within the water supplies of both Whiterun and Dawnstar._

_This flower, added with bonemeal and wheat, can cause permanent memory loss and, in large doses, thins out the blood flow of a living being to the point where blood acts like water; the uses to a vampire is rather clear. The fact that the Dragonborn seemingly poisoned the people of Whiterun and Dawnstar could be useful to the upcoming campaign to turn the rest of Tamriel against her._

* * *

_**Assassination Chance attempt: Extremely low 14%**_

_**Attack success against the Thalmor: Extremely low 9% **_

_(Note that she is one person and the Thalmor currently has well over six million combat ready operatives, half of which reside within the Summerset Isles. Her rating is only this high due to her VoidWalking ability, yet there seems to be a range as to how far she can travel in this method, research is still ongoing)_

_**Closing notes and Current Orders: **_

_The Dragonborn is a Class IX threat, one below maximum rating. As such, a kill on sight order is in effect although Elites should be aware that at least a 20-1 number is needed to be even remotely successful in open combat. The Dragonborn has far superior senses, speed, strength, agility and magical ability to all but 1% of current personnel. Should defeat be guaranteed, use the Jarrin Root capsules before she can gain valuable intel._

_Current orders for Watchers are simple. If sighted, do NOT act openly. Retreat and request additional personnel if numbers are available. If not, then retreat and regroup in a safe house is your primary directive._

_Finally, all Elites are to continue Illusion magic techniques as the Volkihar strain seems to have an automatic ability to change their appearance at will with little to no effect on their mana pool, specifically the eyes and mouth._

_NOTE: Elites Dravisa and Farisa were found dead and drained of blood in an abandoned house in Cheydinhal. Possible leak in effect, all members evacuate the city until we have more information as to who did this: The Dragonborn is a suspect, as are several others, including the Dark Mistress._

_-Head Archivist Lovilas_

* * *

Ariana Desara leaned back, placing her legs on the back of the human slave at her feet. She grinned as she pulled her robes over his ugly head and sipped at the fine wine as she perused the first dossier. She had to admit that Lovilas did a good job at collecting all this information and writing it down in a way that she wouldn't get bored; she had had enough of waffling reports in the past, and the bluntness of Lovilas was appreciated.

The Dragonborn was her greatest failure as it was her that had tried to get the girl to integrate her power into the Thalmor regime. A weapon like that would have been useful in the last few years, especially against the dragon menace that still affected the Isles. Crossing her legs, she 'accidentally' whacked the slave on the head with her foot, who didn't so much as grunt at the contact.

_Good boy._

There were many dangerous people walking around but the Dragonborn was, in her view, the third most lethal she had to deal with. Her ancient ancestor was one individual who had a Class X rating, yet her Volkihar bitch was rated as an IX just like her.

Leaning back in her chair, she repressed a shiver at the mention of the Dark Mistress. That woman should have a XX rating in her mind, such was her lethality. Draining the goblet, she wrapped her ankles around the slave's neck and twisted, the sharp crack of broken bone echoing in her chambers. Chuckling, she stood up and walked over the corpse and left her chambers, the unseeing eyes of the Dawnguard member Agmaer staring at the ceiling.

The boy had been very useful and had earned a quick death. His soul would be harvested and used to spy on her enemies, just like the others who had died within the Halls of the Light. Walking briskly towards the Archives, Herself smiled. She already had an idea as to whom the next dossier should be dragged into the Light...

* * *

**AN: Hopefully that was good enough, thoughts and comments are welcome :D**


End file.
